This invention relates to a zipper-type closure device.
Zippers on clothing are particularly difficult for young children to use. To close a conventional zipper, a prong or finger at the end of one elongate toothed coupling element must be inserted into a recess at the mouth of the zipper and into a receiving element at the end of the other elongate toothed coupling element. This operation requires a modicum of skill which is generally not available to small children.